


Gravity

by understory



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Never wrote from his POV before ahah, Sasuke POV, i hope it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understory/pseuds/understory
Summary: And as gravity rapidly pulls Sakura down towards the ground, another kind of gravity settles in Sasuke’s heart.Written for Sasusaku month 2020Prompt 2: "Gravity"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♥️ This is set between episodes 78, 79 and 80 of Naruto! It's not that great, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless ♥️

Sasuke is leaning against a tree branch, trying in vain to catch his breath. His hand is still placed over his left shoulder, the curse mark pulsating like crazy under his skin. He’s never known a pain like this. Correction: he’s never known a _physical_ pain like this. It feels like getting repeatedly punched in the gut or getting stung by a thousand needles all at the same time, just like-

His eyes widen.

 _Just like what happened when Naruto and I faced Haku_.

He rapidly dismisses that thought; that pain had been different. Unlike the searing pain radiating from the mark Orochumaru gave him, that kind of suffering had felt _good_ , somehow. He remembers his heart skipping a beat at the thought of losing one of his comrades – and how that awful possibility had him moving before he could even realize it. He also remembers a wave of relief washing over him once he realized Naruto had not, indeed, been hit. It doesn’t matter how much he hates to admit it, nor how much he tries to fight it: he cares about his comrades.

“My body just moved,” he’d said to Naruto then. And isn’t Sakura’s life in danger now because of the _exact_ same thing? She’d jumped in front of him so fast he didn’t even have time to process it. He didn’t even have the time to try and stop her, because in spite of his debilitating state, Sasuke knows he would have. Their lives matter to him more than his own because…

_Because I’m not losing anyone else._

He looks over at Sakura, her face contorted in pain, and his heart tightens in his chest. Not that long ago, he discovered he cared about her wellbeing. He used to regard her as nothing more than a weakling, a shallow girl who spent all of her energy chasing after him. But _no_ , Sakura had proved herself during the chuunin exams. If it hadn’t been for her, he would have killed those Sound Ninjas in the Forest of Death. Despite the first impression she’d given him, Sakura was able to change his mind. He respects her as his teammate now. She’s caring, selfless and smart.

_She…_

“Naruto, listen to me. You have to save Sakura, if it’s the last thing you do. Once you’ve got her, I want you to take her an flee as fast as you can.”

“Sasuke, you…”

“I can hold him here a little longer,” he winces in pain as he tries to stand up. “If it ends here, it just means that this was as far as I was meant to go. I lost _everything_ once,” he breathes, “I don’t ever wanna have to see that again. My trusted comrades falling _right in front of me_.”

Naruto’s eyes widen. “Your comrades? Sasuke… I get it now. _Of course_.”

He sees his friend stand up, looking at Gaara. “He’s not different than I am. Going through life with the exact sadness and loneliness that I had to carry. He fought only for himself, never relying on anyone, and because of that I thought that he possessed strength. I _really_ did.”

Naruto clenches his fists, and Sasuke can’t help but stare at him in awe. “Naruto…”

“I guess I should have known better. That’s not what real strength is. If you never fight for anyone but yourself, you’ll _never_ be strong, no matter what you do!”

Sasuke only has a split second to digest his words, and then…

_He’s releasing a massive amount of chakra. How is he… doing it?_

_“MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!”_

He cannot believe what is happening. The fight that follows leaves him utterly confused, and… full of self-hatred. Why can’t _he_ be the one to protect his friends? Why is he, once again, not strong enough to protect the people he cares about, but Naruto, _of all people_ , is?

He’s not even able to help Naruto when Gaara forces him against a tree trunk and surrounds him with his sand. Sasuke falls on his knees, the curse mark sending painful cramps all over his body.

“No,” he manages to get out.

But once again, Naruto surprises him, and frees himself. He even summons Chief Tode.

_Naruto… How on earth can you do that?!_

Sasuke is thorn between admiration, relief, jealousy, and hopelessness. Will he ever be able to catch up with Naruto? He _has_ to. If he doesn’t, how can he ever hope to face Itachi? He quickly discards that train of thought. Right now, what matters is getting out of here alive. All three of them.

He keeps an eye on Sakura as the _unbelievable_ duel between Naruto and Gaara takes place. After a while, she stops whimpering, and Sasuke wonders if it’s too late, if they've already lost her. He’d never be able to forgive himself if that were the case.

_She…_

Finally, just when he thinks Sakura stopped breathing, Gaara and Naruto fall to the ground; their fight is over. Naruto must have won, because the sand that’s suffocating Sakura is slowly collapsing down. Sasuke’s still in so much pain, but once again, his body just moves on its own.

And as gravity rapidly pulls Sakura down towards the ground, another kind of gravity settles in Sasuke’s heart.

_She..._

_She’s become dear to me too_.

He launches himself forward, catching her in his arms. He lands on the nearest branch, and he gently lays her down, still supporting her head. Out of breath, he scans her body looking for serious injuries, but luckily there aren’t any. _She’s okay_ , he thinks, and his obsidian eyes settle on her face, unguarded and peaceful. He looks at her like it’s the first time, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, longing… and guilt. What exactly he’s worrying or longing for, he’s not sure; all he knows is that she’s safe, but certainly not because of him. He couldn’t protect her, just like he couldn’t protect his family, and that thought alone threatens to send him in such a turmoiled state that he has no choice but to snap out of it, and fast.

“I’ll leave her with you,” he utters to Pakkun, his eyes still fixed on Sakura. Right now, he feels the least suited to take care of her or protect her – or anyone, really… _yet again._

“Sasuke-kun…” Pakkun hears her calling the teammate in her sleep.

But Sasuke’s figure has already been swallowed by the dark trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥️ Comments are always appreciated ♥️


End file.
